Someone's Dream
by AZ1087653
Summary: What happens when you take a precocious child and hand them a book that reminds them too much of their own existence? They begin to think. Renesmee has been reading about ‘classic’ heroes and she doesn’t like the way the story ends.


This story pokes fun at all literature, not just this series. This book series is the one that's floating around work right now, so I of course skimmed through it and it's not bad. That would be why it was on my radar when I thought of this story.

I own nothing recognized in this story. They were written by someone else, just borrowing for my own sick amusement.

Chronologically this would take place less than a year after 'the end'.

/GG/

Someone's Dream

"Stupid book!" Renesmee all but slammed the book shut and heaved it across the room. The book clattered on the floor, open to a picture of a cup; a grail. The girl shoved herself deep into the pillows of her bed and covered herself with the down blanket Jacob had made for her.

The book sat there mocking her, causing tears to leak slowly from her eyes and down her cheek, leaving a thin layer of salt in their wake. Renesmee had been reading about King Arthur, just for kicks, and discovered she didn't like how the story ended.

"Why did he have to die?" She asked herself, wondering if her father would look in on her while he and her mother were probably in the middle of a passionate love session. She didn't want to go and talk to them, as sex for vampires tended to be a little bit like sex for everything else; you could only keep yourself in the moment.

No, breaking them up would probably start off a round of questions, starting with why she was still up at three in the morning.

Renesmee looked away from the book for a moment; then looked back. It was inviting her to continue on, learn more. She slowly pushed the covers of her quilt away and slid out of bed. Then she jumped across the room, grabbed the book and jumped back before the blanket had settled.

The book was still open to the page with the Holy Grail. She looked at the cup with a studious expression on her face. She traced her finger along the edges of the picture and felt the raised border of golden vines. The cup was prominent, but there were other pictures surrounding the main visual. There was a picture of Arthur and his knights riding across the moors. There was a picture of the three who were deemed worthy enough to enter into the Grail's home.

The picture that caught her eye was of Galahad being taken by the angels, after being the only one worthy enough to touch the Holy relic. The picture made her eyes cloud over again but within mere moments of clouding over, they stopped and her head shot up. She had seen something like that before.

But where?

Renesmee put the book down on her bed and thought for a second. Then with the grace of a flying swan, she jumped up and took off toward Carlisle's house. The book series she was searching for were in his library.

She was sure her father would realize within moments she was no longer in her room. Jacob would also be told by whoever was combing the area; after all, the shape shifters could probably smell her a few miles away. There would be someone after her and then the questions would start.

What questions could she answer though? If she were to answer, more questions would ultimately follow because of her answer. Did she care if they asked? No, not really.

She ran through the door and passed a few of her family members on her way, without stopping to say hi. All she cared about was finding those books; the ones that had characters like all popular heroes. The ones she was certain, in that moment, she was destined to become.

/GG/

It was only a few seconds after she found the books and started pacing, while reading, someone came in and interrupted her. She didn't even look up; she would know the smell of her grandmother Esme in a crowded room of people who had no personal hygiene.

"You came here rather quickly and without your parents. Is something the matter?" The voice of Esme had a calming influence on everyone who took the time to know her. In this case it caused the child to look up.

"Am I going to die?" Renesmee asked quietly.

"Why would you think that?"

"Arthur died…even Harry Potter died." Renesmee said, holding up the seventh in the series and showing Esme the part where the famous wizard died.

Esme took the book from her granddaughter. She was so young, but had the mentality of what the humans referred to as a tween.

"Harry Potter was brought back, so he didn't die."

"Yes he did. Just like all classic heroes, he did die. She brought him back because the fans would have hung her from the rafters if she didn't." Renesmee said, reaching for a different book in the series.

She pointed to a picture on the front cover of the book. "You know this character, Cedric?" She asked, looking into Esme's wise eyes.

"I do." Esme said, wrapping her arm around the girl.

"He's to Harry Potter like Galahad was to Kind Arthur. He touched the goblet and was taken by the angels." Renesmee looked up and continued. "I don't want the angels to take you."

"Nessie, I'm not Galahad and you're not Kind Arthur."

"I am so! I had an unusual birth, I have a wise mentor and I have someone I am destined to be with. What if Jacob leaves me for his own Lancelot?" Renesmee looked at her grandmother with the pleading eyes of one who knew something no one else did.

"Jacob's not going to leave you honey and I'm not going to die; neither is Carlisle. Is he your Merlin, because Merlin didn't die?"

"It doesn't say he didn't." Renesmee pouted and went back toward the shelf of books.

She scaled the side and reached for an old book on the top shelf. This book had been on the same shelf for years, or at least the dust that flew off the book stated. The girl jumped down and landed in a crouch by the desk. She started turning through the thin pages, looking for her proof.

Esme watched with fascination as Nessie continued digging through the chosen book. She welcomed her son Emmett with a slight gesture; Rosalie was right behind him in the doorway.

"This book right here." Renesmee said without looking at her watchers. "This book is the most sought after story about a man, with a mysterious birth, and was then killed by his 'family' before he reached thirty-five."

"What is she talking about?" Rosalie asked quietly, though she knew the child would be able to hear her perfectly.

"I'm just like this man." Nessie said, standing up and moving toward Rose with the book open. She pointed to the words. "Forgive them father, for they know not what they do. I was sentenced before I was born, just like him. What if the Volturi come back, or someone else? Are you going to let the people kill me so I can be a symbol?" She asked Rosalie. "Are we going to create my greatest foe, like Arthur and his half sister created Mordred?" She asked Emmett.

"Kid, I think you're reading into things too much." Emmett said, grabbing the book and looking through the pages. "You're not the Christian Savior Nessie." He chucked the bible back onto a shelf. "You need to quit reading if it's going to make you this upset."

Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't tell her that. Reading anything is better than reading nothing at all."

Esme calmed the situation with a look and shooed the two away. She led her granddaughter over to the desk and sat her in Carlisle's chair.

"I know there are a lot of stories out there that may seem real, but they are just fiction. Everyday heroes are not like the ones in the stories."

"Then why do I fit the profile?" Renesmee asked, putting her legs up on the chair and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"There are hundreds, thousands of people out there who could fit the 'classic' profile, as you stated. It's all in how you act and conduct yourself that will enable you to be a hero. You only need to be a hero to yourself right now. Don't worry about what other's think."

"Why did they have to die?"

"Everyone dies, eventually, even we will, some day."

"Do I have to quit reading?"

Esme laughed, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. "No, don't stop reading because something scares you."

"The book didn't scare me. The thought of you dying because it was part of destiny, that's what scared me." Nessie stood up and wrapped her thin arms around her grandmother.

"Don't worry about that. There are more important things to worry about than when we're all going to cease to exist."

"Like why you're calling Jacob yours." A voice from the door stated.

"I'm not a baby dad and I'm not stupid. Just because I'm not there listening, doesn't mean I don't see what goes on."

"You're too young to be thinking about boys." Edward said, grimacing. He knew this was a losing battle, even if he didn't want to believe it.

"It's the twenty-first century. We're a lot more mature than you were when you were my age and Alice did tell me girls mature faster than boys."

"We'll discuss Alice, you being a 'classic' hero and boys later. You need to be in bed." Edward said, trying to be stern and failing miserably.

"I'll let you have that one." Nessie smirked and headed for the door. She could smell Jacob, so she wanted to be outside anyway.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Esme said as she and Edward followed Renesmee out at a much slower pace.

"I want to know how you do it one of these days." Edward whispered.

"You know she's right though." Esme said without speaking. "She fits the 'classic' profile to a tea and she's not going to let this go."

Edward looked at his mother with severity. "We're not going to let anything happen to her."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice. It's what has been and will be written. Even though Alice may be able to 'see' before it happens, we have no control over who has the pencil and what they are writing down."

"You're making our entire life sound like some flaky story someone just decided to write because of a dream or something."

"Maybe that's all we are Edward, just someone's dream."

/GG/

Renesmee tackled Jacob from the porch, causing both of them to tumble down the road.

"Do I even want to know what this was about?" Jacob asked, sitting up and helping the child to her feet.

"Will you promise me something, even if it seems strange right now?" Nessie asked, extending her hand for Jacob.

"You know I'll promise you the world if it'll make you happy." Jacob said, leading her back to the stone cottage she called her home.

"Promise me if Lancelot comes to rescue you, you'll remember me, at least sometimes."

"I'm not going to leave you for Lancelot or Guinevere or anyone." Jacob said, trying to make it sound like the child wasn't meant to be his for all of time.

"I know, but promise me anyway. Promise you'll always remember me."

Jacob fell to his knees in front of Renesmee and looked into her eyes. They were somber and truthful, so he knew whatever kick she was currently on was important to her.

"I'll always remember you Nessie, I promise." He said softly to her; then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Jacob." Nessie said, then took off for her room, leaving the confused creature in her wake.

She took a second to glance back at her closest friend, then jumped through her window and landed in bed. Next to her book on King Arthur was a new book. Short and yellow in color. She reached out her hand and touched the title.

"'Tuck Everlasting', by Natalie Babbitt." She read out loud.

Renesmee opened the front cover of the book and a note fell out. Gingerly she picked up the piece of paper and read the inscription.

"No one makes a brand new story anymore; they are all based, in part, on something else previously written. Just because that happens though, doesn't mean you should enjoy it any less. Read with love, Alice."

"I wonder what she means by that." The girl asked, opening to the first page, hoping the answer was somewhere in the story.


End file.
